Butterfly Blues
by englishteacups
Summary: Ever wondered why Shikamaru always wanted to go cloud watching on the meadows? My first Naruto fanfic. Please R&R. ShikaHina oneshot


**A/N:**_Hey y'all! It's been a while since I wrote any fanfics, no? Well, be mystified… for I am finally back! Recchan's on the house, making fanfics for my fave anime Naruto! Oh, and since this is my first Naruto fanfic, I just hope it would turn out great. Oh and I'll state it in here:_** I DON"T OWN NARUTO, PERIOD.**

**Butterfly Blues**

'Twas a regular Sunday afternoon. Birds were flying high in the sky and the warm breeze gushed through the busy streets of Konoha. And, as usual, there Shikamaru was, lying down the meadow as he watched the clouds go by. He was with his ever-faithful sidecick Chouji, who was sitting beside him while eating a bag of chips. The two of them would always spend some time at that place, lazing, sitting, and eating around.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Chouji called out.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"You want some chips?" Chouji offered as he tossed another bag of chips to his pal.

"Yeah, thanks." Shikamaru thanked him as he set the bag of chips aside. "But I'll eat it later."

"What's the matter?" Chouji asked Shikamaru. "Too lazy to eat?"

"Nah!" Shikamaru snickered. "It's just that this place brings back the memories."

"Well, what is memorable about this place anyway?" Chouji asked. "I mean, all we do here is sit and watch the clouds."

"Yes, those are the only things we do here." Shikamaru told him. "But it was way different before."

"What do you mean 'different'?" Chouji questioned, confused. "Ever since we first went in this place, that's what we've always been doing!"

"What I meant was before I met you, Chouji." Shikamaru answered. "Before I met you, I used to go here to escape my mom's wrath."

"Your mom's wrath, eh?" Chouji laughed.

"Pretty much." Shikamaru continued as he gazed up the clouds. "She was really tyrannic. Until now."

"So?" Chouji asked. "Where's the memorable part? Your mom caught you lazing around here?"

"Nah!" Shikamaru shook his head. "I had fun playing here with my first friend."

"Oh," Chouji mumbled as he grabbed a handful of chips. "I guess I'm not the only one then."

"But that was before." Shikamaru said as he sat up. "But I would like to do it again."

"For old time's sake?" Chouji said as he grinned.

"Yeah," Shikamaru snickered. "For old time's sake."

After the conversation, silence filled the air as the warm breeze made the sakura trees sway in the rhythm. Finally, Chouji broke in.

"So, what happened, actually?" Chouji asked.

"You really wanna know?" Shikamaru asked him back.

"Of course!" Chouji nodded.

"Well," Shikamaru said as he exhaled. "I guess a story wouldn't hurt."

It all started when...

**(Flashback) Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

_...I was here, lazing around. I went here to escape those chores my mom wanted me to do. I did what I was usually doing... watching clouds. I was about to get bored, until I spotted a butterfly. That butterfly was really unique. It was blue and it had beautiful designs. Butterflies like that really amaze me back then. So, I followed it to catch it. But the butterfly was fast. So, I ran and chased it. I didn't look in my way, since all I wanted to do is to catch that butterfly. Because of my childish clumsiness, I accidentally bumped on someone who just bought groceries which fell all over.I fell on top of her and I guess I kinda squished her. When I opened my eyes to get up, I saw the butterfly landed on her nose. It flapped its wings and I was really amazed by its beauty. I stared at it, but when I saw her stare at me with her innocent eyes, I got up as soon as possible. Of course, I helped her to get up and picked up all her goods. I was surprised that the butterfly was still in her nose, flapping it's wings back and forth. I really wondered why didn't the little critter fly away. She gave me her 'What are you looking at?' stare and I stopped staring at it._

_"I... I'm really sorry." I apologized as I gave her the goods I just picked. "It was pretty silly for me to run like that."_

_"I... It's okay." she said as she was about to leave. "Th... Thank you for your help."_

_"Wait!" I told her as I blocked her way. "Let me catch that butterfly on your nose first."_

_"Butterfly? On my nose?" she murmured as she stared at the flying wonder. "Oh, this butterfly."_

_"Yeah," I said as I scratched my back in humiliation. "I know it's pathetic. But I really wanted to catch it."_

_"Why didn't you say so?" she told him as she let the butterfly land on her fingertip. "Here you go."_

_I was really amazed by how she managed to let the butterfly land on her fingertip. Whenever I tried to do that, the butterfly would run away. When I was about to catch it with my bare hands, it quickly escaped and flew away. After that, I noticed her giggle. Realizing that it was a pretty funny sight, I joined in her laughter._

_"I guess that butterfly likes you more than it likes me." I told her. "How do you do it?"_

_"I didn't do anything." she shook her head. "It just landed."_

_"Well, I guess butterflies just don't like me." I said as I looked down._

_"No," she pretested. "Maybe you're just scaring it while you're chasing it. I think it was supposed to fly to you until you scared it off."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, confused._

_"Don't say that the butterfly doesn't like you." she said as teardrops started to form on her eyes. "Besides, at a glimpse, that butterfly could be your one and only friend when everyone you cared for leaves you behind."_

_It was pretty obvious that she has a problem. Tears started to run from her eyes that were covered by her bangs. I wanted to help her, so I tried to make her happy._

_"I have to go now." she said as she went on her way. "Bye."_

_"Wait!" I shouted as I blocked her way again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_"It's not your fault." she blurted out. "Now, I have to-"_

_"Wait!" I told her once more. "You can tell me your problem. I'll help you."_

_"Huh?" she murmured as she glanced at me._

_"I'll help you." I calmly told her._

_"Th... Thanks." she said as she bowed her thanks._

_"Now, let me help you with those goods as you tell me all about it." I told her as I helped her carry her groceries._

_"What's your name, anyway?" I asked her as we walked. "Oh, and I'm Shikamaru Nara."_

_"I'm... Hinata... Hyuuga..." she stuttered. "It's really nice meeting you, Shikamaru."_

_"Hinata Hyuuga?" I asked in wonder. "The eldest child of the Hyuuga clan? The oldest clan in Konoha?"_

_"Wow." she said. "I guess all of Konoha knows about my roots."_

_"Well, your clan is one of the respected clans in history." I told her. "No wonder why your clan is so famous."_

_"Yeah," she said. "But sometimes, I wish I just came from a not-so-famous clan."_

_"What do you mean?" I questioned her. "You're even lucky to belong to the Hyuuga clan!"_

_"My dad expects a lot from me." she told me. "And he thinks that I'm not strong enough to be the Hyuuga heiress."_

_"Well, I think that would be easy for you." I said. "You are your dad's daughter."_

_"That's just it!" she said as her tears dropped on the ground. "My dad wants me to be as strong as him. But no matter how hard I train, I'll never be strong enough to be the heiress of our clan."_

_"Well, I think you're being too hard on yourself." I told her. "You won't be the heiress if you're not strong enough to be one."_

_"Y-You... th-think... s-so?" she stuttered as she glanced at me._

_"I know so!" I yelled as I gave her a thumbs-up. "So, stop crying. Besides, I know that you're dad is very thankful to have a child like you."_

_"I guess you're right." she murmured under her breath as she smiled at me. "Crying won't do anything for me."_

_"That's better!" I told her. "Just smile! And you'll see your strength someday."_

_"Thank you, Shikamaru." she bowed. "You're a great person."_

_"Eh... You think so?" I asked as I scratched my head._

_"No," she said as she smiled. "I know so."_

_Then, we stopped at a mansion. It must be her home._

_"Well, we're here." she said as she took her groceries that I'm carrying. "My house."_

_"You got a huge house, Hinata." I told her. "How many persons are in there?"_

_"I don't know either." she answered as she rang the doorbell._

_"Hey, you want to play outside?" I invited her._

_"Okay," she nodded. "I'll ask my dad first."_

_Then, the huge mansion door opened. I saw an adult whose eyes resemble Hinata's. That was his dad._

_"Good afternoon, dad." Hinata bowed as she gave the groceries to Mr. Hyuuga. "Here are the groceries you wanted me to buy."_

_"Thank you, Hinata." Mr. Hyuuga said. Then he saw me. "And who are you, young man? What are you doing with Hinata?"_

_"G-Good afternoon, Mr. Hinata's dad!" I stuttered as I quickly bowed at him. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. It's an honor to meet you."_

_"Ah! Shikato's son!" he exclaimed as he patted my shoulder. "I should've know by that ponytail hairstyle you're wearing."_

_"You know my father?" I asked him._

_"Of course!" he told me as he laughed. "Oh, good times, good times!"_

_"Umm... dad?" Hinata called out. "May I please go outside with Shikamaru and play?"_

_"Sure!" Mr. Hyuuga agreed. "Just come back before dinner."_

_"Okay!" she said as she pulled me to go outside. "Goodbye, dad!"_

_As soon as we went out of her huge masion, Hinata suddenly stopped walking._

_"Where do we go?" Hinata asked me._

_"Remember the place where I accidentally bumped you?" I told her. "There's a place there where we can play. Just stick around."_

_"Oh, okay." she said as we continued walking._

_"Last one to go there is a rotten egg!" I yelled as I started to run._

_"Hey! No fair!" she squeaked as she tried to catch up. "You should've said it before."_

_"Come on!" I shouted at her. "You need some exercise. Beat me and I'll grant you one wish, deal?"_

_"You're no match for me!" she yelped as she ran faster._

_"Well, my legs were made for running!" I bragged as I ran faster._

_We raced to the place. I have to admit that she is pretty fast for a girl. She was on the verge of catching up until I ran to my top speed. I went to this place five seconds before her._

_"I win!" I said as I jumped up and down. "I told you my legs were made for running... rotten egg!"_

_"No fair!" she said as she crossed her arms._

_"It seems like you don't get your wish." I teased her. "How troublesome."_

_"You big meanie!" she squealed as she pushed me out-of-balance._

_The place was a bit tilted downhill. So, all I can do is roll until I reach the end. The end was a stream bordered with a bunch of rocks. I thought it was my end there, because I can't stop and stand up._

_"Shikamaru!" Hinata yelped as she hurriedly followed me. "Hang on! I'll save you!"_

_Hinata jumped to reach me and she clutched me close to her. She tried to stop but she can't stop. So, the two of us rolled downhill and we finally reached the stream. I was about to bump my head on one of the rocks but instead, I bumped Hinata's head. Man, was that embarrasing!_

_"Hinata!" I said as I shook her to regain her consciousness. "Wake up!"_

_"Sh-Shi-ka-ma-ru-?" she stuttered. "A-are y-you o-kay?"_

_"I'm fine." I told her. "How about you?"_

_"I'm fine." she told me. "I-I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you."_

_"It's okay!" I said as I grinned at her. "You saved me. Thanks!"_

_Then, I both noticed that we're lying for a long time. So, I went up fast and helped her get up. I just hope she didn't get squished with my weight. Then, we found a spot to relax and watched the clouds fade before sunset._

_"You know what?" I said. "I always go here to relax and watch the clouds. They are pretty interesting."_

_"Really?" she asked._

_"Yeah," I nodded. "Especially when they form shapes."_

_"Like that butterfly shaped cloud over there?" she asked, pointing to the cloud._

_"Yeah," I snickered. "Like that."_

_"It looked like the butterfly you chased this afternoon." she grinned._

_"Pretty much." I said as I lazed around."Hey, do you want to watch the sunset?"_

_"That would be nice." she said as she played with her fingers._

_Then we both waited for the sunset. The wait was not in vain, for the sun gracefully set. The clouds began to fade away as well. It was a very beautiful sight._

_"Hey, the butterfly cloud's fading away." she pouted._

_"Don't worry!" I told her. "Next thing in the morning, that cloud will reappear here."_

_"Wow," she glanced at the sky. "This is really a very nice place."_

_"Hey," I said as she looked at me. "Didn't your dad tell you to go home before dinner? Let's go back now. He might be worried."_

_"Oh, I almost forgot." she said as she stood up. "Let's go."_

_So the two of us went back. Then, I had the urge to give her something._

_"Umm... Hinata?" I called her._

_"What is it?" she answered._

_"Well, I was wondering if I could give you this," I said as I reached for the present in my pocket. "Here it is!"_

_"A blue butterfly hair clip?" she murmured as she reached it from my hands._

_"Yeah," I nodded. "Well, I really find your bangs covering your hair quite... troublesome. So, I thought that this might be a help."_

_"Thank you, Shikamaru." she thanked me._

_"Do you want me to put it on you?" Shikamaru asked._

_"Okay." she said as she gave it to me._

_"So, I placed my present neatly on her hair. When I saw her face without her bangs dangling, I find her very cute. I'd say, not all girls are troublesome after all._

_"There!" I said as soon as I finished putting it on her. "Don't you look cute or what?"_

_"Come on!" she said as she started running off again. "Last one's a rotten egg!"_

_"Hey!" I shouted as I tried to catch up. "No fair!"_

_"I thought your legs are made for running?" she giggled._

_"That, I will prove." I said as I ran faster._

_"Just try and prove it if you can!" she said as she ran faster._

_So, we raced back to her mansion. Though I gave my top speed, I still can't catch up. She was already at the mansion five seconds before me._

_"I win!" she yelped. "That makes us even... rotten egg!"_

_"You got me this time," I said. "But I'll be back next time!"_

_"Let's see about that." she said as she giggled._

_"Well, I have to go now." I told her. "My parents must be starting another war at the house."_

_"Okay!" she said as she went inside her house. "Goodbye, Shikamaru!"_

_"Goodbye, Hinata!" I waved back. "Good luck!"_

_Then, we smiled at each other as I went on my way. That was the first time I found a girl that isn't troublesome at all._

**End Of Flashback and P.O.V.**

"So, that's what happened." Chouji said, amazed. "Who'd ever thought that you and Hinata met before?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded. "I really missed talking to her."

"But why didn't you talk to her during our classes or during your free time?" Chouji told him. "It wasn't pretty obvious that you became friends. I don't see the two of you hanging around here anymore."

"That was the only time when I talked to her." Shikamaru said as he lazed back. "After that, I never had another chance to talk to her again."

"Oh, I see." Chouji said as he muched another handful of chips. "Why don't you go see her now?"

"Are you insane?" Shikamaru told him. "Hinata's with Naruto now! If someone caught us talking, they might think of something else!"

"Come on, Shikamaru!" Chouji said as he lightly punched his friend as the back. "It's not like you like Hinata, right?"

"Well, I don't like her, Chouji." Shikamaru said as he hid a light blush on his face. "It's just that, I want to talk to her again."

"So, if that's the case, talk to her!" Chouji said. "Besides, it's not like you're actually falling for the least troublesome girl you met, right?"

"Are you helping me?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed of his annoying friend. "Or are you mocking me around?"

"I'm helping you!" Chouji told him.

"Well, stop helping me." Shikamaru said. "You're making the situation worse."

"For a Shogi whiz with an IQ of 200, you're pretty ignorant." Chouji told him.

"Whatever!" Shikamaru said as he stared at the butterfly shaped cloud.

_"Chouji's got a point." _Shikamaru thought. _"What if I'm too ignorant to admit it? Oh, what am I saying! This is pretty troublesome."_

THE END

**P.S:** Well, thanks for reading, folks!! This is my first Naruto fanfic with the ShikaHina tandem. And it is a great deal for me oif you would submit a review. So, please R&R!! Oh, and tell me if I should continue this story. I have a pretty good idea on how to continue it. It'll be a oneshot for a while, though. Oh, don't forget to R&R!! Pretty please??


End file.
